


A Window to His Soul

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person's reaction to a practical joke is a window to their soul... so says Harrison Blackwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window to His Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #8 under the pen name Laura Brush.

_"I think he killed it."_

 

          Suzanne watched while the Cottage's resident psycho arranged the medium-sized white towel over the back of the patio chair.  She shook her head.

          "Harrison, I really don't think this is a good idea."

          Blackwood grinned over his shoulder.  "Suzanne, I firmly believe that a person's response to a practical joke is—"

          "A window to his or her soul.  Yes, I know," she finished, giving him a half-hearted scowl.  She'd already passed her initiation, and she'd heard Norton's horror stories.  With a shrug she concluded, "Just don't expect me to plug the bullet holes."

          Harrison flopped into an empty chair.  "Ah, he wouldn't do anything that drastic."  The expression turned thoughtful.  "Would he?"

          Suzanne shook her head and shrugged again.

          Harrison frowned slightly at the innocent looking towel, then looked down at the one that had originally been hanging there.  "Maybe I—"

          "Too late," Suzanne said, hearing the footsteps pounding up the stone steps that led to the patio.  Ducking her head, she took a sip of coffee and waited.

          Ironhorse emerged onto the flagstone, not looking like a man who'd just completed a six mile run.  At first Blackwood hadn't believed him, and offered to tag along with the colonel.  Ironhorse had agreed, and the scientist discovered that it was indeed a six mile course and the soldier covered it at a brisk clip.

          Committed, Blackwood leaned back to enjoy the show.

          Ironhorse walked over to the two civilians and gave them his perfunctory smile as he reached for the towel.  "Good morning."

          "Morning," the two civilians chorused.

          Raising the towel to his face, Ironhorse rubbed.

          A deep, menacing growl rolled out of the fluffy white material.  Suzanne's eyes flew wide and Harrison choked back a laugh.  He just loved a good growl-towel.

          What happened next gave Blackwood plenty to think about as he evaluated what the window onto the colonel's soul showed him.

          Ironhorse didn't pause in his movements, or even fumble.  With a swift and accurate twist, he subdued the white cloth and sunk his teeth into the fabric with an even more vicious growl.  The towel issued a screeching whine and fell silent.

          Flipping the defeated enemy over his shoulder the colonel nodded to the pair and stalked through the open French doors and disappeared.

          Suzanne turned to Harrison.  "I think he killed it."

          "Yeah," Harrison said thoughtfully.  Maybe he still had time to get to the shaving cream before the colonel used it…


End file.
